Behind the Scenes of the Jellicle Junkyard
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Tugger finally brings Misto on a visit to the Junkyard...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first story in this section. I've recently been obsessed with Cats and have the notion of writing this. It is a slash, mostly fluff. Misto and Tugger live together. Tugger and Munk are Old D's sons and Victoria is Misto's sister. I don't own these character or storyline, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Darn it, Tugger! You always ruin everything."<p>

"It's not ruined! Sheesh, you are such a drama queen sometimes."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "I am not. You're the reason I'm late for everything. Will you hurry up?"

"I'd like to finish eating before we go."

"You've been eating for over twenty minutes!"

"I'm not satisfied yet with my food. The soft food keeps over powering the dry food. Why don't you just go by yourself? Scared?"

Mistoffelees frowned. Yes, he thought. I am scared.

Mistoffelees sighed, annoyed. Their owner, Janelle, walked by so he bent down and pretended to eat the food, too.

"Nighty night Socks," said Janelle to Mistoffelees. "Nighty night Cheeto," she said to Tugger, petting them both.

Once she was gone he leaned against the wall, defeated.

Tugger saw his friend's upset face and sighed. "Okay," Tugger said. "Let's go Misto."

Mistoffelees smiled and stood up with Tugger.

Mistoffelees had lived in a pound for most of his kittenhood. People always said he was too sick to take home. When Janelle came to get a cat, she saw Mistoffelees and felt bad for the sick kitten. So she took him home to live with her and her other cat, Rum Tum Tugger, who, at the time, had only been a tom for three months, while Mistoffelees had three months to go before he wasn't a kitten. Misto was sick for awhile but gradually got better with the help of his new best friend (and frenemy) Tugger. They'd play around a lot but not too rough so Misto wouldn't get hurt.

Now he's much better and having been a year into tomhood, he's been pestering Tugger to let him meet his friends, the Jellicle Cats.

"My sister is a Jellicle!" he'd point out to Tugger, talking about his sister Victoria who he had gotten separated from when they were kittens. She frequently visited him when he was in the pound, but once he was adopted, she didn't know where he went, and Tugger never once mentioned Misto to anyone.

Though Tugger was still reluctant. Tugger cared for Misto a great deal. He was always afraid something would happen to him. He use to go to the Junkyard almost everyday before Misto arrived. Though the day he did arrive, Tugger had finally learned what it meant to care about someone, and so a friendship grew. It eventually developed into a love-hate relationship as Tugger got cockier and more rebellious. Tugger joked, and when he was at the Junkyard, Misto was still always on his mind. And that means always, even when he was off fooling around with some queens. He enjoyed picturing them as Misto, since he had recently grown an infatuation that was more of a romantic love as opposed to friendly love. He flirted with Misto all the time, since it's just in his character.

That always drew Misto nuts, since he had a crush on Tugger for such a long time. He loved the moments when Tugger would crawl into his bed with him, usually when Misto wasn't feeling good, and once Misto got better, he still came to his bed. Tugger might say he doesn't like to cuddle, but when it comes to the ever adorable Mistoffelees, he can't resist. He also loved it when Tugger was playful and would pounce on him, always giving this incredibly sexy look.

Anyway, Misto was getting peeved and wanted to so badly meet the Jellicles and to become one. He got on Tugger's nerves so much one day that Tugger went off on him and shouted "Just shut up! I'm sick of you always pestering me!

One of the main reasons he had been sick was because he didn't know he was magical and bottling up his magic messed with him internally. Though ever since he found out he was a conjurer, he had been feeling better. He smiled as he remembered the first time he discovered his magic. Tugger had scared him and when he screeched, he flinched and threw his hand out, shoving it into Tugger's face, which then sent Tugger flying back with sparkles flittering behind him. That was soon after he arrived with Janelle, so he had learned to control it more. Tugger had seemed utterly surprised, slightly scared, and then eager to see more. He helped Misto with his magic often and after awhile just watched him use it.

As they came to the gate of the Jellicle Junkyard, Tugger stopped. "Okay, look..." he began and sighed. "I'm not necessarily portrayed the same way I am at home. At home, I'm so comfortable with you so I'm myself. In the Junkyard, I tend to over care what people think of me and so I act out."

"How?" Misto asked.

"Well, I'm just, uh, kind of seen as a trouble maker and a slut. I flirt with the queens a lot and do what people don't want me to do and...you'll fully understand when you see me in there."

"Tugger?"

Tugger and Misto looked up to see a handsome, mature looking tom peeking over the gate. Tugger smiled. "Hey brother," he said. He looked down at Misto and then opened the door where they were met by Tugger's older brother, Munkustrap.

"Hi Tug," Munk said.

"Hey Munk, this is, uh, Mistoffelees, Janelle's other cat," Tugger introduced, slightly offending Misto at just being called the "other cat." "Misto, this is my brother, Munkustrap."

Misto smiled, glad to finally meet Munk since Tugger had mentioned him so many times before. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You, too," said Munk. "I trust Tugger to show you around the Junkyard. He's so protective of you he'd never let you wander off with anyone else."

Tugger moved from feet to feet, embarrassed. Munk was the only one other than their father that knew about Misto, and he didn't like to be seen so...paternal, but he calmed down when he saw Misto's blushing, smiling face.

"Come on then," Tugger said, leading the way for Misto. "We're gonna go see my dad, ask him if you can be a Jellicle. We might run into other people there, and they might or might not be eager to meet you."

Misto frowned. "Why wouldn't they be eager?" he asked defensively.

"Well, they just get anxious around new people. They'll come around."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. They'll love you!"

Though Tugger wasn't sure. For one thing, since everyone thought he had been out with some queen when he was home with Misto, he was worried about what they'd think of him. Though he was more worried that they'd think Misto was trashy the way Tugger was, and they only needed one Tugger.

"Bubby!"

Misto fell to the ground as a pretty white queen pounced on him. He couldn't stand up as his sister Victoria hugged him to death. "Vicky!" he cheered, laughing. They both stood up and hugged once more.

Vicky had just recently turned into a queen, and took on the right responsibilities though still having innocence about her. "What're you doing here? I haven't seen from you in a year!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I was adopted by a lady named Janelle. She's Tugger's owner and I've been with him ever since." He smiled at Tugger, who had tried to stand in his sexy pose but was too worried. Vicky pounced pretty hard on him, he thought. This isn't our carpet or bed. It's hard ground. Is he alright?

Vicky looked at Tugger, surprised. "Really?" Her jaw dropped and she smacked Tugger's arm. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I-" He wasn't sure what to say. The reason was because, again, he wanted to keep Misto all to himself. He kind of had to tell Munk and his dad since Munk would occasionally visit, like the first time when he caught Tugger and Misto cuddling together in their bed, a sight that baffled Munk. He was cuddling, which is strange, but also with a tom, even though he's the queens' tom.

"Oh, he just wanted to keep me all to himself," Misto said, oblivious to its truth.

"Psh, yeah right," Tugger teased.

Misto frowned at him. "Oh please, you adore me, almost as much as yourself, and that's saying a lot."

Tugger shoved Misto lightly, a light smile on his lips. When Misto faked falling to the ground with a dramatic "Oh no!" Tugger freaked out. He pulled Misto up and checked all over him, making sure he was fine. "Are you fine?" he squealed.

"I'm fine, Tugger, I was just joking," Misto said, chuckling.

He sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"Well I hate many things that you do."

Vicky stood there watching them two, eyes wide. She had never seen Tugger so...loving and protective. He was such a flirt all the time and seemed to have no care in the world. Though now he was teasing in such a loving way and so attentive of Misto's actions. Vicky recalled all the times he'd run home quickly and how everyone thought he had finally had a mate. Her eyes grew wider as she suddenly realized something. Everyone believed he had a mate and thought he cheated on her when he went off with Bomba or some other queen. Boy, were they all wrong...

Vicky smirked. "Come on, bubby. Let's go dance on the pile over there to celebrate," she said, luring Tugger into a little joke.

"Okay," Misto said.

"Absolutely not!" Tugger shouted. "That pile is so precarious! You could easily fall off and fracture something or break something or die! What if you broke your foot? Janelle would probably put you to sleep."

Vicky snorted a laugh and covered her mouth. She was so completely in shock. He really is protective, she thought. And I didn't know he knew words like precarious. I don't even know what that means and I always thought he was stupid.

"Okay, okay," Vicky said. "I'm gonna go hutn for a mouse, bubby. I'll see you around." Then she scurried away.

Misto turned to Tugger. "You don't always have to be so protective Tugger," he said firmly but kindly.

Tugger was shaking with infuriation. He didn't want Misto here. He's so kind and friendly that someone could persua him to do something dangerous. "Just, please, be careful. I'm not going to be able to watch after you all the time and I really worry about you Misty," he said, calling him his old nickname.

"I know...Tummy." Misto smiled.

Tugger smiled, too. "Come on, my father is eager to meet you. I've said a lot of things about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course not. You're the most horrible person I know."

"And you're the most horrible person I know."

"Hey Tug."

Tugger frowned as Bombalurina came up to him and Misto. "Hey Bomba," he mumbled.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Mistoffelees," said Tugger. "Misto, this is Bomba."

"Hi!" Misto replied.

To Tugger's surprise, Bomba smiled eagerly. "Hi!" she replied. Bomba could sense something about Misto, and she liked it, but in a friendly way. She felt like she didn't have to fear any competition with him (which is false) and also that she could be friends with him in a best friends kind of way. "How do you know Tugger?"

"I live with him. I was adopted and was taken home to live with Tugger."

Bomba stared from Tugger to Misto. "Oh," she mumbled, realizing that Tugger wasn't such a whore.

Tugger pushed Misto onward. "Bye Bomba," Misto said and waved.

She waved back but Misto barely got to see it. Pretty soon, they were at the footsteps of Old Dueuteronomy's den.


	2. Chapter 2

"Old Deuteronomy?" Tugger called as him and Misto entered the den. "I've brought Mistoffelees!"

"Back here Tugger!" his father replied.

Misto and Tugger walked to the back where they found Old Deuteronomy sitting and chowing down on some mice. Misto stared at the large, gray cat in wonderment. He's so old, Misto thought, and yet I can see resemblance between Tugger and him, like the nose and smile.

"Ah, hello Mr. Mistoffelees," said Old D.

"H-hello, Old Deuteronomy," replied Misto nervously. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Tugger has told me lots about you."

"And he's told me many things about you, too. You seem to bring out the best of my son. I don't think I've ever seen a cat worry so much as he does when he's here without you."

Tugger blushed and looked away as Misto smiled faintly and smiled coyly.

"He's such a handful," Tugger said. "Always wanting to dance and do things that can get him hurt."

"You love to see me dance!" Misto protested, which made Tugger blush more.

"Son, Misto appears to be at his finest now. I don't think you have to worry and you can be away from him for five minutes without worrying."

But I don't want to be away from him for five minutes, Tugger thought. "Yes, Father."

Old D. smiled at Misto. "Excuse us, Mistoffelees, but can I please speak with my son alone?"

"Of course!" Misto beamed and exited.

Old D. sighed and patted the cushion next to him. Tugger walked over and sat next to him. "Tugger, I have to ask you to do something for me, and you won't like it."

Tugger bit his lip, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I want you to let Mistoffelees venture out on his own so he can learn to interact with new people, and simply other people for that matter. He's known you the longer than anyone, even his own sister, and he's never had any interaction with anyone else."

"But Father!" Tugger protested.

"Tugger, listen to me. Do you really want him to have only one friend he's truly close with? We're Jellicles. We're all close with one another."

"But...I just don't want him to get too attatched to other people."

"He'll always be your best friend, son. You live with him, for one thing. Even if he makes new friends he'll always come back home with you."

Tugger smiled slightly at that. "I suppose you're right. He really hasn't ever been around anyone else." Tugger stood up. "Can I least introduce him to people? Tomorrow he can go and talk and socialize by himself."

Old D. smiled. "Of course son, and tell Mistoffelees that he can be considered a Jellicle now."

Tugger smiled and raced outside to find Misto. "Welp," he said. "Looks like you're a Jellicle."

Misto smiled eagerly and hugged his best friend. "Goodie! What else did he say?"

Tugger sighed and told him what his father said to him.

Misto frowned. "Oh, well..." He wasn't sure what to say.

"It's only until you become comfortable with everyone. Then you can come back to me and we'll still be best friends just with mutual, close friends."

"Okay." Though Misto was nervous. He had only spent time with Vicky before he was taken away, and then he was with creepier cats in the pound. After that it was Tugger for over a year.

"It's just at the Junkyard, too. At home we won't be interrupted at all."

Misto smiled at that. "That's true."

"Oh! Speaking of which, I have to show you my den! Or should I say, our den."

Misto grinned. "Of course!"

Before Misto, Tugger went to the Junkyard practically everyday and stayed the night many times, so he had a den he liked to live in. Though after Misto came, the roles switched. He spent most of his time at home and little time at the Junkyard, never staying the night anymore. He occasionally went into his den when he visited, but he hardly decorated it or cleaned it, but there was hardly anything to clean.

It was an old jewelry box still with the long mirror in it. His bed was in one corner and that was it. "This is it," Tugger said.

"Oh, Tugger, it's boring," Misto stated. "I know, but since you'll be living with me often we can spruce it up a bit."

Misto walked over and fell into the plush bed. Their bed at home was large and soft and this one was smaller (which didn't bother Misto) and it was squishier. Hm, Misto thought. When Tugger and I sleep here, I won't be able to help it if I fall into him since it's so squishy. I'll be lying here and he'll join me. Then I'll fall his way by accident. Misto smiled lightly. I was definitely going to like it here.

Tugger watched as Misto sat in his bed with his legs crossed and looking utterly sexy. I can't wait till tonight, Tugger thought.

It didn't occur to Tugger that Misto was looking at Tugger's reflection in the mirror. He looks like he wants to devour me! Misto exclaimed to himself. Does...does Tugger really think about me like that? I mean, if anything it only sexually, but...maybe he can think of me romantically? Oh I hope so. He sighed. I should really tell him. We live together. There's no way he'll be able to avoid me if he rejects me. It might be awkward at first, but we'll get over it.

"Come on," Tugger said. "Let's go meet some people."

The second they stepped out the door some of the queens were there to meet Misto.

"Hi bubby," Vicky said. "These are my friends, Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra."

They giggled excitedly and talked together to him and to Tugger and Vicky all at the same time somehow.

"Ladies," Tugger said, suddenly getting that confidence back. "Please, he is completely adorable, but he has to meet everyone. We would love to stay and talk to you over anyone else, but I'm afraid others are waiting."

Misto snorted at Tugger's behavior. Yes, Tug, I do understand what you meant by acting different.

Tugger led Misto away and he soon encountered some toms; Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival talking and goofing off. They were around the same age as Misto, all recently being toms. Plato was a bit older than Misto, about the same as Tugger, and Pounce was almost exactly his age and Tumble was a bit younger.

"Hey Tug," greeted Plato. Plato completely thought Tugger was sexy, but he still had his heart set on Victoria. Him and Tugger just flirted a bit.

"Hey guys, this is Mistoffelees, Vicky's sister, and my roommate," Tugger introduced. He mentioned Vicky so then Plato wouldn't flirt around with Tugger, so Misto wouldn't be angry when he found out they were dating, and simply because he was hopeful that Misto felt the same and didn't want to make him jealous.

"Hiya Mistoffelees!" greeted Tumble happily.

"Hey there," said Pounce. "You live with him?"

"Yeah, I was adopted by his owner," Misto said shyly.

"Oh, so this is where he's been going off to. I always knew you preferred toms."

Misto and Tugger blushed tremendously. "We're not together," hissed Tugger.

"_So-rry_," Pounce said.

"Vicky's sister, eh?" Plato asked. "Yeah, you look like her a little."

Misto shrugged. "She's adorable, I'm not."

"Yeah she is," he sighed, thinking of her.

Misto tilted his head but didn't have time to think as Tugger pulled him away again. This time they ran into Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots.

"Hello Tugger!" Jelly exclaimed.

"Hi Miss Jelly," he replied kindly. He knew they thought he was trashy, so he tried to behave.

"This is my roommate, Mistoffelees. Misto this is Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots."

"Hello," Misto replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you Misto," Skimble said warmly, always glad to make a new friend.

Jenny and Jelly were rather hesitant of Misto. They thought was Tugger was afraid of, that Misto was just as trashy as Tugger.

"Yes, well, nice meeting you," Jenny said curtly and walking away with Jelly following, pulling Skimble behind her.

Misto frowned. "Do they not like me?" he asked, looking up at Tugger with his big blue eyes.

"Well, they're just cautious. Skimble loves anyone. It's just that Jenny and Jelly are hesitant of newcomers. Plus they think I'm trash so they'll think you are, too. And Skimble is whipped because of Jelly, so he'll be kind to you in secrecy probably."

"Oh..."

"Don't sweat it, Misty, everyone else will love you."

"Okay." Though Misto wasn't sure.

The next people they met with were Coricopat, Tantomile, Asparagus, Alonzo, and Cassandra, people of Tugger's age, Asparagus being a few months older, though. Then Cori and Tanto, then Tugger, then Alonzo, and then Cass.

"Hey guys," Tugger said. He usually flirted with Tanto and Cass, and sometimes even Cori, but not in front of Misto, to Asparagus's and Alonzo's pleasures. "Misto, this is Tantomile, Coricopat, Asparagus, Alonzo, and Cassandra. Guys, this is my roommate, Mistoffelees." Tugger sighed, getting tired of introductions.

After chatting with them, Mistoffelees got to meet Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who really liked him, and then Admetus, who also liked him. Finally they caught up with Munk who was hanging out with Demeter.

Tugger sighed, relieved by not having to make any more introductions, other than Demeter, but Munk took over that. "Deme," said Munk. "This is Mistoffelees, Tugger's roommate. Mistoffelees, this is Demeter."

"Nice to meet you," said Misto.

"You too..." said Deme warily. Roommate? she thought. Since when does Tugger have a roommate? Oh...oh! He's not a stupid little slut! He just actually has a friend. Well, he's still stupid, and annoying...but I guess he's not that bad. Just an okay jerk.

Misto sighed now. "Well, I'm beat."

"Are you alright?" Tugger asked alert.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just go take a cat nap now - in our den?" Misto smiled giddily. _Our_ den.

"Of course. I'm tired, too..." The two started walking away, talking together.

"Misto brings out the best in Tugger," Munk said, placing his arm around Demeter.

"They obviously want each other," Demeter said, coming to the conclusion that Tugger and Misto would be those people who obviously wanted one another but took forever to realize it. It wasn't obvious to many people, but Demeter had experienced that firsthand.

"Well, remember how long it took us to get together?" Munk said pulling her close and smiling down at her.

Demeter smiled. "Oh, believe me, I remember," she replied, smiling, too, as they leaned in for a kiss.

Misto hopped into the squishy bed relishly. I've had such a great day, he thought. And now it's only gonna get better when Tugger comes to bed!

Tugger walked over, looking himself in the mirror before plopping down next to Misto. When he lied down, Misto rolled toward Tugger unintentionally, but neither minded. Tugger pulled Misto closer to him and Tugger rested his head on Tugger's like they did normally, Misto's legs over Tugger's. Cat naps and bed time were the best part of day for both of them.

"So, what do you think people think of me?" Misto asked Tugger.

"I don't know, Misto," Tugger said.

"Yes you do, and if you're not telling me then it must be bad."

"Okay, people are hesitant of you, like I said. The kittens like you but when Jenny and Jelly tell them to stay away then they won't quite understand why and they'll be scared of you. Then the rest probably won't mind you here just as long as you leave them alone and don't try so hard. Deme and Munk like you the best it appears, same with Dad, and I think Plato, Pounce, and Tumble like you. Otherwise the rest will take awhile to get use to you. That doesn't matter, though. I only matter because I'm the greatest person ever."

Misto smiled. "I dunno about that, but you are the greatest person in my life."

"And that's all that should matter to you." He kissed his head and the two fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Misto was nervous about going on his own into the Junkyard. Tugger wasn't sure what to do to preoccupy his mind. He ended up just going out and hunting for mice, not really in the mood to flirt around. As he did that, Misto went out and took a stroll. He didn't come by many cats, but when he did he simply said hi and kept walking. Then his sister and friends approached him and he was relieved.

"Hi Mistoffelees!" cheered Etcetera.

"Oh hello," he replied shyly.

"How do you like living here bubby?" Vicky asked.

"It's wonderful. It's just like living at home but with more people."

"Would you like to play with us?" Jemima asked.

"Oh I don't know. Tugger might go into fits if he sees me goofing off."

"Aw," they groaned.

"Well, sorry, but...how about I put on a show for you?"

"What type of show?" Electra asked.

"A _magic _show," Misto said, sparkles coming from his finger tips as he said magic.

The kittens stared with amazement and anticipation.

"Hm, what to do what to do? Ah, I know." He did a flick of his wrist and a white rose appeared. He handed it to his sister and spun around. He danced and did parlor tricks for the kittens. Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival come over soon to watch.

"Wow, Mist, how'd you do that?" asked Tumble, amazed.

"I don't know," Misto replied. "I was born with it. They say if you're born at midnight then you aquire magical powers."

He did a flip and let sparkles fly over them, making them laugh.

"What's all dis?" asked Teazer, coming up with Jerrie.

"Mistoffelees is a conjurer!" cheered Pouncival.

"Oooh!" they said together.

"Well go a'ead an' do summtin' fer us Mist!" said Jerrie, excited.

"Alright." He flipped a few times and then opened his hands to let butterflies fly out over them. The kittens chased them, giggling all the while, and when they caught one, it burst into sparkles all over them, making them go into hysterics.

"What is going on here?"

They all turned to see Jenny, Jelly and various other older cats standing there, having many expressions on their faces.

"Mistoffelees is a magician," mumbled Plato, feeling like he was going to get in trouble.

"Does Old Deuteronomy know about this?"

"Well, I assume he would," said Misto, feeling mortified. "I mean, Tugger might've told him I could do magic."

"What? He knew you were a conjurer and he brought you here?"

Misto shrank back, really hoping someone would defend him, but none of these cats knew him. Sure there was his sister, but she hardly ever said anything ever. They were only amazed by what he could do, nothing more. He only felt worse when other cats came out to see what was going on by all the yelling.

"Mistoffelees," said Munkustrap, approaching him, but Misto was already on his feet.

He turned to run but ended up bumping into Tugger. Relief overwhelmed him.

"What's going on here?" Tugger asked. He could see Misto was being berated by these cats, but he wasn't sure why. Whatever it was, he was pissed.

"Why didn't you tell us Mistoffelees could do magic?"

"I figured it was up to Misto to tell people," Tugger said coldly.

"Remembered what happened last time? With your brother?"

Tugger stiffened.

"That has nothing to do with Misto," said Munkustrap, stepping in. "Macavity's powers were suppressed and look where that led him. We should be thankful we have Mistoffelees here and that he's a magician. We need to encourage his magic."

"That's right," snapped Tugger. "He was sick for awhile because all his magic was bottled up. That happened with Macavity - remember?"

"And we all remember why Macavity snapped, too, and that least likely happened with Mistoffelees," Munk added. "This treatment is completely unnecessary. If you isolate him like this then who knows what'll happen."

"Who knows what'll happen in the first place?"

"I do," said Tugger. "I've known Misto for a long time, and I know him more than anyone." He looked down at his terrified friend. "We're going home. When you decide to be courteous, then we'll return."

"Don't go," mumbled Vicky.

"Oh, yes, do please stay?" said Ettcy.

"It's not fair. It's just them who's being mean," said Electra.

Tugger smirked. "We'll be back before you know it." He looked at the cats that hurt his friend with a frown. Then he led Misto away.

* * *

><p>"Who's Macavity?" Misto asked once they were back at Janelle's.<p>

He sighed. "He's my brother," Tugger began. "He's my oldest brother. When he lived in the Junkyard, he was always the outcast. It's not that people didn't like him, he just didn't want to socialize. In fact, everyone adored him. They always found him...superior. When he was a kitten, he was sick, because his magic was bottled up, much longer than your magic, but one day, he came out of the den and he was hopping and dancing around. None of us knew it then, but that's when he had finally unleashed his magic, so he was better. People were even more amazed by him. They said it was a miracle, and so people started to come to him to help them, looking for a miracle. He helped them, with his magic. Though he never really liked many of the cats, if any. He hated Munkustrap. I think he liked me. I really looked up to him, before..."

"Before what?"

"Well, you see, he witnessed...our mother be murdered. That's when he snapped. He was in his den when Demeter came in-"

"Demeter?"

"Yeah, he knew Munk had a thing for Demeter, and so he led Deme on just to make Munk mad. And well, he..." Tugger knew he didn't have a good way to say it, so he just said it. "He raped her. She ran out of the den, crying and he followed her, threatening to kill her. He killed the first cat he saw, which happened to be one of Jenny's kittens, only two months old. It went downhill from there. He terrorized everyone, threatening them all. He comes and goes every now and then. He hasn't killed anyone else, but he's come close." Tugger stared off, remembering all the good times with his brother. "He never actually threatened me...he, uh, you know, it just comes and goes."

"What does?"

"His insanity. He came to me one night, and he was sane, but horribly depressed. He left before his insanity got to him." Tugger bit his lip and sighed. "It's really depressing. That's why people didn't like that you're a magician, because Macavity was. Munk is right, though, everyone needs to encourage your magic. Then we can have one magician against another." Tugger sat up at that. "Screw that. You're never going back to the Junkyard again. I know that's what Munk was thinking, to use you against Macavity, but no way. You could die!"

Misto frowned. "I don't want to die, but it's not like none of you would just sit back and let me handle it by myself."

"Of course not!"

"Tugger, calm down. You're going to start pulling out your fur."

Tugger pouted. "I'd appreciate it if you not do that."

"Do what?"

"Stop acting like such a nagging housewife."

Misto blushed. Housewife? Is that what he thought of me? "Hey, that means you're saying I'm a queen."

"Well, duh, you're incredibly girly."

"Uh!" Misto exclaimed, like a girl. "That's not true! You're the one who pampers himself constantly."

"Well you have the emotions of a queen. Plus, you're small like one. Vicky is bigger than you."

"Jerk!"

"Oh, now you're in for it." Tugger chased him all around the house until the almost made Janelle trip.

"Cats! Ugh, you are so annoying. You decide to have me worry when you're gone and then nearly kill me. Well, hate you, too then."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "She's a drama queen, just like you."

Misto hissed.

"Come on, Misty, let's get some sleep."

"No," he said indignantly.

"Yes."

"No."

Tugger sighed. He picked up Misto and carried him to bed, which Misto didn't mind.

"You can be so annoying, you know that?" Misto teased.

"Look who's talking...Quaxo."

Misto swatted Tugger, no claws, though. "Don't call me that!" Misto hissed. He absolutely hated his other name. He was thankful Mistoffelees was the name most commonly used to go by.

Tugger smiled and curled up with Misto. "Hey, at least Socks is a normal name, unlike Cheeto."

Misto giggled. Sheesh, I am really girly is I giggle. Oh well, as along as Tugger likes it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bombalurina missed Tugger, because even thought their friendship was complicated, they were still really good friends. Her and Demeter snuck out behind Munkustrap's back to go get Tugger and Misto.

"This is a stupid idea," said Demeter. "They can come back when they want to."

"But we have to make Mistoffelees feel welcomed," Bomba said, and she really did like Misto, sort of in a younger brother way.

"Well, why can't we just leave Tugger?"

Bomba pouted at her and they ventured onward. They came to the backyard of Janelle's house and crawled in through the cat door silently and steathily. They heard laughter from the back and followed it. They emerged on Janelle's bedroom with Tugger and Misto lying in their bed.

"Tugger, sheesh, you're so..."

"Completely amazing."

"Well, yes, but you're also stupid."

"Am not!"

"Fine, you're pretty smart, but annoying."

"Excuse me? You're the annoying one."

"Oh, go look in a mirror."

Bomba and Demeter exchanged looks, baffled. They had never heard Tugger say such things or act that way. They stepped forward a little more and looked at Tugger and Misto, cuddling up in bed, their backs to them. Bomba's mouth dropped. He never wants to cuddle with me! she thought. Suddenly Misto lept up and Tugger chased him and lept onto him. They tumbled around until they bumped into Bomba and Demeter, just realizing they were there.

Tugger frowned and stood up. "What?" he asked.

Bomba stared, admiring the rugged, careless look Tugger had about his appearance. He normally always tried to keep his main tamed, but now his main was wild and he wasn't wearing some of his accessories. "We came to ask you to come back," Bomba said. "Everyone feels pretty bad."

"Well, frankly, I'm content just staying here," Tugger said.

"Tugger," Misto mumbled. "We've been gone for quite awhile."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Well it does to me. I wanna go back."

"Why?"

Misto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because I want to be a part of it all. Ugh, you do this all the time. You take things for granted constantly. Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean you shouldn't do what you have to do."

Tugger looked at Bomba and Demeter. "Can we talk alone?"

Bomba and Demeter exchanged looks and left the room.

"Misto, why do you always forgive people so easily?" Tugger asked.

"Because I want to build relationships with people, Tummy. I want to be friends with people, and no friendship is so bad that forgiveness isn't an option. We've fought before and within an hour we were back to normal."

"But Misty, that's different. We're great friends. You hardly know them."

"But I _want _to know them."

"Why? They're not that great of people."

"Because they're your family, and I want to be a part of that, too. Don't you want be to be a part of it, too?"

Tugger sighed. "I want you to be happy."

Misto smiled faintly at him. "When I complain that you protect me too much you do know that I'm really grateful for it, don't you?"

Tugger smiled. "Of course I know that." He sighed again. "Well, I guess we can go back now."

"Good." Misto looked at his feet and then back at Tugger. He threw his arms around Tugger and kissed his cheek bravely. "Thanks...Cheeto."

Tugger laughed and swung Misto around. He set him down and got himself decent looking enough to go to the Junkyard. The four of them walked back to the Junkyard and hopped over the fence. There were a few people in the center surrounding something.

"What's going on?" Tugger asked.

"Oh, Bustpher is here," said Munkustrap.

"Bustopher Jones?" Misto asked.

"Yes, how do you know of him?"

"He's my great uncle!" Misto moved through the small crowd and came face to face with his mother's uncle.

"Quaxo!" Bustopher exclaimed, turning Misto'd grin into a frown.

"Uncle, please, I go by Mistoffelees," Misto mumbled, embarrassed.

"Right, right. Now, where have you been?"

"Wait a minute, he's your uncle?" Tugger asked.

"Of course. I didn't know he was a Jellicle!"

Tugger's heart sank. Great, he thought. Bustopher thinks I'm trash. He'll flip when he finds out Misto has been living with me for more than a year.

"Anyway, where have you been?"

"I was adopted by a lady named Janelle, Tugger's owner and I've been living with them for more than a year now."

Tugger closed his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Oh, I see," Bustopher said, obviously not pleased. "Well, why don't we take a stroll, Mistoffelees. You can tell me all about what's happened with you." The two started to walk away and people stared after them, shocked, and feeling stupid. They knew Vicki was Bustopher's niece, and that Misto and Vicki were siblings, and they never realized Bustopher and Misto were related, too, which made them feel guilty, too. Bustopher is so prestigious, and they were berating one his relatives. If he ever found out, they'd be in for it.

"Tugger, I'd just like to apologize, for the treatment Misto received the other day, and the treatment you received, too," said Jenny, who had a serious crush on Bustopher.

"It's fine," Tugger said. He looked down at her. "Bustopher can't stand me. What do you think he's going to tell Misto?"

Jenny smiled a little at the concerned and worried face Tugger had. He really cares about him, she thought. Maybe it is best for Mistoffelees to be here. "I don't know, but I'll be sure to throw in some good words to Bustopher about you."

"Thanks," he said, but wasn't too sure.

Bustopher and Misto walked along the edge of the Junkyard. "Quaxo," Bustopher sighed. Misto frowned at being called that. Why doesn he always call people by their other name? He didn't complain, though. "Rum Tum Tugger is a...I don't know how to say this nicely so I'll just say it. He's a trashy person who breaks hearts and steals innocence. He's trash, and I don't want him to wrongly influence you. I want you to live with me."

Misto glared at his uncle. "Tugger is my best friend! There's nothing wrong with him! In the Junkyard he acts that way because he's afraid to be himself. No one ever payed attention to him when he was a kitten and so he started acting out. Plus, he's afraid of what people will think of him, too, because everyone judges him so much since he's Old Deuteronomy's son! When he's just with me he's himself. You don't even know him so you can't judge him like that! That's exactly why he acts the wya he does! He's my best friend and the greatest person I know and I love him and I won't ever leave him!" Misto ran from his uncle quickly, who was left baffled at his nephew's outburst.

Misto ran into a a broken microwave and hid inside, crying. How can he say such things? Misto thought. Tugger is amazing! He sat there, crying, for a long while before someone came across him.

"Mistoffelees?"

Misto looked up to see Alonzo standing there and looking down at him. He wiped his eyes. "Oh, hi Alonzo," he said, his voice raw.

Alonzo sat down next to Misto, concerned. "What' wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Misto lied. "It's just, my uncle...he said mean things about Tugger and it just really hurt my feelings."

"Oh." Alonzo didn't really like Tugger for multiple reason, but wasn't a jerk about it. "Well, Tugger can be annoying in many ways, but everyone still likes him." Alonzo sighed. "I admit he can be okay - when there aren't any queens around, but still, sometimes he flirts with toms, too."

"He does?" Misto asked, and the way he said it Alonzo knew exactly how Misto felt about Tugger.

"Yeah, like, with Plato sometimes and Cori, but not too often. I mean, it's just fun is all. He's flirted with everyone but it's just in his nature."

"He's flirted with you before?"

"Yeah, but I let him know I wasn't interested at all. He's definitely not my type. He kept flirting with me still but then I kind of told him off and said some things I wish I hadn't."

"Like what?"

"That I like his brother."

Misto's eyes grew wide. "Munkustrap?"

Alonzo sighed. "Yeah."

"But, you're with Cassandra and he's with Demeter."

"I know, but you know how you and Tugger have been friends for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's the way Munk and I are - were. I was born a week after Munk and we just grew up together. We...were best friends and, well...just had those moments."

"What moments?"

Alonzo furrowed his brow. "You mean, Tugger and you have never, like...had a...sexual moment?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"But don't you like him like that?"

Misto blushed. "Well...yeah, but I could never say it to him." He bit his lip.

Alonzo felt bad for him, so changed the subject. "Well, anyway, Munk and I just experimented I guess when we were younger and...I dunn. I really loved him, but I don't know if he felt the same way." He frowned, remembering all the nice times him and Munk had before Munk approached him and confessed his undying love for Demeter, which ultimately broke Alonzo's heart. "Look, if you want something to happen then make it happen. You don't have to listen to your uncle, you're not a kitten anymore. Tugger is trashy but he's not trash. You know him best, and, you seem to bring out the good in him. So just tell him how you feel and go on with your happy ways. Don't tell him when it's too late. Better yet, don't do what I did. I never told Munk. Just - do what you want, like Tugger."

Misto smiled. "Thanks Alonzo." He got up and scurried out of the microwave.

Alonzo sighed and climbed out shortly after. He caught sight of Munk and Demeter walking together. Munk looked at him and gave a knowing smile. Alonzo smiled back.

* * *

><p>Tugger was sitting glumly in his den, lounging on his bed when Misto came running through the door. He sat up. "Misto!" he said eager to see him, making Misto pause with a flattered feeling. "What did your uncle say?"<p>

"He said horrible things," Misto said, sitting next to Tugger. "He said I should live with him."

Tugger died a little inside.

"But I told him off."

Tugger smiled and hugged Misto. "Good. That fat tool has always hated me."

"Hey, he might be mean but he's still my uncle," Misto said.

"I don't care."

Misto smiled, and then looked at his feet, figuring out how to tell Tugger how he felt, losing his confidence. He didn't want to end up like Alonzo... "Tugger, I-"

"Tugger! Come out here!"

Misto's face fell as Tugger stood up and walked outside. Misto followed behind. His sadness turned to fear as he saw everyone scrambling around, running with terrified faces.

"Misto! Get back inside!" Tugger demanded.

"What is it?" Misto asked.

"Macavity."

Misto looked up as he saw a large cat fly off a pile of junk. Munk and Tugger faced him with Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Coricopat, and Asparagus following behind. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were there, too, but still very scared about it, like Misto. Misto didn't want to be there, but he wanted to help, too.

It was mostly the older toms who were fighting him off, mostly Munk really. Misto stood by as they fought and fought, toms getting thrown out and hurt. Tugger lunged at Macavity as he used his magic to make Munk stand there like a robot. Misto was scared, but in awe, too. He had never seen anyone else like him. Macavity threw Tugger aside, landing hard against a pile of junk, some things falling on him. Misto ran to him, but then got distracted as he heard Munk cry out in pain. He turned to see Munk doubled over, holding his torso. Macavity was towering over him, ready to make an impacting move. Misto stood up and sent a lighting bolt right at Macavity.

Macavity dell to his knees, crying out in pain. He turned to see Misto standing there. Macavity opened his mouth to speak, but if Misto knew one thing, it was to never back down. He sent another bolt at Macavity, who fell onto his back. He sat up and glared at Misto. Tugger sat up and grabbed Misto's hand. That's when something in Macavity's eyes changed. He didn't look scary. He looked frightened, and sad. He threw a hand into the air and vanished, just like that.

Tugger got to his feet. He wasn't bleeding but he had pain going all through him. The other toms were slowly rising to their feet, too, all except for Alonzo. Munk walked over to him, blooding coming from his torso. Alonzo was on the ground, blood just pouring from his chest. Plato was the only one who was strong and unhurt enough to pick him up. They carried him to Jenny's where her and Jelly and many of the kittens were hiding. Munk sat by his side the entire time.

All the while, Tugger and Misto sat in their den. Misto tended to his soars by giving Tugger a massage in various places, both of them enjoying it. I suppose I can tell him tomorrow, though Misto. Why ruin a good moment? Of course, telling him could just make this moment so much better. He sighed. If only...


	5. Chapter 5

Munkustrap walked into Janelle's house without hesitation. He found Misto and Tugger cuddling up together, looking like two adorable kittens. He hated to have to wake them up, but he had to. He shook Misto gently and then batted Tugger on the head, since Tugger is so hard to wake up. Tugger bolted up and hissed at Munk as Misto yawned and woke drowsily.

"What?" Tugger snapped.

"I need your help with the ball," Munk said.

Misto sat up intently, a smile growing on his face. He had always wanted to go to the Jellicle Ball. "Me, too?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I have quite the surprise in store for you. Now be at Dad's den in thirty minutes." Then he walked out of the den.

Tugger frowned and stood up. "Not even enough time to eat," he mumbled. He looked to Misto, eye's big and pleading, super cute and irresistable.

"Fine," Misto sighed. He stood up and concentrated on creating two rats. He moved his hands over a hat, having difficulty keeping steady thoughts since he just woke up. He yawned and kept moving his hands, but forgetting what he was doing as he thought about Bomba and Demeter and then Bustopher and Vicki. He thought of the kittens and how he should do a magic show for them later.

Then he heard a soft mew coming from below him. He looked down into the hat and saw many eyes looking back up at him. He screeched and jumped a foot into the air.

"What is it?" Tugger asked. He walked over to the hat and gasped. The hat tipped over and seven kittens came out of the hat. Tugger smiled. He loved kittens! "Misty! What did you do?" he asked as the kittens toppled over him.

Misto walked over hesitantly, awed at what he was seeing before him. "I produced...seven kittens right out of a hat?" He plopped down next to Tugger. "I was thinking of the kittens as I was doing it." He picked one up that was a tuxedo cat but with cheeta print on the tail and ankles, and with a mane. "Look, this one is like us," he said, admiring the kitten.

"Yeah, he is. And look, this one is like Vicki." He held up a pure white cat. There was another one that had firey red hair like Bomba, a silvery colored cat like Munk, two cats that looked like Tanto and Cori, and one bright orange cat that looked like Skimble.

Then Janelle walked in. "Da fuck?" she mumbled under her breath. She bent down and examined the kittens, confused. "Are one of you, like, a hermaphrodite or something? It's probably you Misto. Do you have a bajingo?"

Tugger snickered at that and Misto frowned.

"Well, we can't keep them, but I don't want to put them in the pound." She bit her lip. She left and then came back with a box. She wrote Free Kittens on the side and started to place each one in the box gently, the Tugger-Misto mix being the last one.

Before she could pick him up, though, Tugger protected the cat, hissing.

Janelle frowned. "You little bitch-ass mother-effer. Fine. You can keep the kitten. Be gay for all I care. I guess I rubbed off onto you cats." She picked up the box and walked away with it.

"What're you doing?" Misto asked.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be a parent Misto?" Tugger replied.

"Yeah..." But he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Come on, this kitten is adorable and beautiful. Don't you feel like it's father?"

"Well, yeah, kind of..." Honestly, he felt like its mother, but would never confess that to Tugger.

"You can be the mom-" Misto threw his hands up. "-And I can be the dad. Come on, we'll be great parents." He gasped, a smile forming on his lips. "What should we call it?"

Misto lied down and looked at the kitten. He smiled. "Charismo."

Tugger looked down at him. "I love it. We both have charisma, just in different ways. It's perfect." Tugger went to Janelle's bed and knocked off a pillow. He pulled off a small blanket and made a bed out of the two, placing it right next to their bed. He meowed loudly until Janelle came in. She rolled her eyes and placed some food and water into the bowl. Then she picked up Charismo, already in love with it, and mumbled, "You could use some milk couldn't you?"

Tugger smiled. "There. Janelle can take care of her as we're gone. We'll be back quickly, though."

Tugger was all smiles on the way to the Junkyard, and Misto absolutely adored him for it. I always knew he'd be great with kittens. And he even said we could be Charismo's parents! Of course, we just have to develop the relationship and then we'd be a complete family. Misto sighed, daydreaming about it all.

"Took you long enough," said Munk once they entered.

"Sorry, we had some...trouble with his magic," said Tugger, smiling still.

Munk gave orders and schedules as to when the ball would begin and when something would be happening. He approached Misto last and said, "Misto, I have an idea for you and Vicki. I plan on having her dance at the beginning of the ball and then the two of you dancing, as you announce the beginning of the ball."

Misto smiled, ecstatic.

"Then there will be more opportunities for you to come in and dance during the Jellicle Ball Dance."

Misto nodded. "What about Tugger? What's he get to do?"

"Well, he'll have his song after Jenny's, and then he'll play the bagpipes in the story we'll tell Old Deuteronomy, and then a small dance number for him. He doesn't need any more attention than he already gets."

Misto snickered, but felt bad for Tugger. Misto knew Tugger loved the ball so much, especially when a cat gets to go to the Heaviside Layer. He always thought that was amazing, and all though he never really wanted to go anytime soon, he enjoyed seeing others having the opportunity to. This year, he wanted it to be Gus, the theater cat, but he wasn't sure.

After the planning Tugger said to Misto, "Okay, let's go back to Charismo."

"I'll be there in a few Tugger. I have to tell Vicki what Munk had in mind for her," Misto said.

He sighed. "Alright." Then he went off running.

Misto smiled at him, admiring his fatherly ways. He walked along slowly, in a rather blissful mood. He couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to have somebody they either loved or wanted to love. Vicki and Plato, Demeter and Munkustrap, Alonzo and Cassandra. Then there were those who weren't obvious about their feelings, unless someone really looked, like Misto. He noticed how Bomba and Pounce flirted, but not the same way her and Tugger flirted, more innocent and loving really. He laughed at how Cori looked back at Electra, both sharing a smile, as him and Tanto walked in unison, and as Tanto winked at Asparagus. He noticed how Admetus flirted with Etcetera absent-mindedly, both giggling at nearly everything. So perfect for each other. He caught on to how Tumble and Jemima had such a kittenish attraction to each other. They both liked each other, but neither knew it. He saw Mungo and Teazer skip along, carrying bags of stolen goods, and share a kiss in the process. He saw Jelly and Skimble share a loving look, too.

Misto sighed and smiled. Everyone has someone, he thought. Except for Tugger and I. He can have almost any queen here, but it's not like the relationship would last. I should really make a move on him, but how? Misto sat there and thought on how to make a move. He gasped as he came up with the perfect idea. He went a scurrying away, back to Tugger.

* * *

><p>Tugger smiled at Charismo, loving how he was a perfect mixture between himself and Misto. He could picture it then, him and Misto being great parents to Charismo. Tugger would play with him as Misto would feed him and they'd both pamper him and love him. He just wanted to bring him to the Junkyard, but that's where he frowned. What am I suppose to say? That Misto and I are parents but we aren't together? Tugger was utterly confused, just so horribly confused that he wasn't sure about anything anymore.<p>

Then Misto ran in and slid next to him. He tilted his head and looked at Charismo. "How big do you think he'll get? The size of me or you?" he asked.

Tugger smirked. "Me. But he'll still call you Dad. He can call me Pop."

Misto smiled. "It suits you." He pulled Charismo to him and started cleaning him.

Tugger looked at Misto all over, loving the way he was so motherly. He sat behind Misto and started to clean him, giving one long lick up Misto's neck, making Misto shiver. He did this frequently, and Misto just took it. If I kissed him, would he kiss me back? Tugger thought. Of course, not in front of Charismo, but maybe when we're alone. I should just try it. When though? I know Misto is such an airhead and a hopeless romantic. It has to be in a romantic place. Ah! I know when and where.

At the Jellicle Ball!


	6. Chapter 6

Misto sat in the pipe watching his sister dance gracefully. He was so excited for the ball. I finally get to attend! Okay, focus. He kept watching intently, admiring his beautiful sister. Then it was time to come out. He ran out and started to sing. "_Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball. Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." _And then Munk started to speak, and the rest of the Jellicles danced in unison. Misto smiled to himself, but frowned when he didn't see Tugger anywhere. When Munk started to sing Jenny's song, Misto really thought it was going to be about him, so of course he prepared himself. He said something about a song and Jenny's song, Misto thought. Oh, right, Tugger's song was after Jenny's. Oh pooh. Misto pretended to scratch his head and slid down with the kittens, who teased him while Bomba and Demeter whispered to him to forget about it. He was thankful Tugger wasn't there.

Then Tugger did come out, interrupting Jenny's song, making Misto laugh. He smiled at how nice Tugger's voice was. It's so sexy when he sings like that, Misto thought. Mh, damn, look at those hips. Me-ow. Tugger kicked the ball and Misto went to grab it, but instead it hit the trunk and sailed into the back. Very nice, Misto thought. But he is being so cocky. Oh my Everlasting, he really is different here. So arrogant. Misto smiled as a thought came to his mind.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,"_ Misto sang, and then strutted away.

Tugger went on normally, but inside he was boiling. Bore! Oh, Misto, you are in for it, he thought maliciously. He smirked. Just you wait. His adrenaline was running high, and then when Bomba came out it only made him frustrated, even though he seemed cool and collected on the outside. So he dropped her, not wanting her take his spotlight. He decided to annoy people since they were anoying him. He interrupted Jenny and Jelly's conversation and needlework. They're _ignoring _me! Then he teased Demeter who was hiding and completely ignoring him. He always teased Demeter because, one; she didn't like hime, but two; he didn't want Demeter to be with Munk. He wanted Alonzo to be with Munk because he liked their love so much better. He only got more annoyed when the kittens wouldn't let him finish his song. I'm gonna punch someone! Then Grizabella come out and that didn't leave him enough time to walk off coolly.

Misto sat by, watching this old, broken queen sing. She's so...eerie, he though. Misto wasn't sure what to think of her. Everyone else was hostile to her, so he decided to follow along, but really he didn't get why they were so mean to her. She just wanted to explore the world, he thought. He looked at Demeter as she sang, and he could tell she wasn't sure what to think about Grizabella either.

Then Bustopher came out and Misto was eager to see him, even though their last encounter wasn't too pleasant. Misto noted that Tugger wasn't there, and he smirked. Typical, he thought. He's only here for people he likes. Jenny started to sing for Bustopher, making it obvious she had a crush on him. Then Bustopher sang about his endeavors and Misto stood proudly, admiring his uncle.

A loud crash came out of nowhere and everyone scattered. Misto ventured in the back and looked for Tugger, curious as to where he could be. When Misto spotted him, he took notice that Tugger was not happy looking. Tugger caught eyes with Misto, and Misto knew he was in for it, so he scurried away, snickering to himself. He looked at Munkustrap, who was in fits, and was expecting Demeter to be calming him down, but instead it was Alonzo. Misto lurked a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"Just calm down," Zo said, rubbing his arm. "The ball never goes the way you want it to but every year it gets better and better. Trust me."

"Oh, believe me, I trust you," said Munk snappishly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alonzo let go of his arm. "Do you not trust me?"

"How can I trust when you have this stupid, kittenish crush on me still? Everlastin Cat only knows what you'd say just to get me to feel the same way." Then Munk walked away and Alonzo looked like he was about to cry.

Misto walked over and put a hand on Alonzo's shoulder. "Zo?" he asked.

Alonzo looked down, shaking. "I wonder how long he's known," he whispered. "I mean, I never knew he knew. He-he would always be so kind and sometimes he'd eve flirt around with me. Why would he lead me on like that?" He shook his head. "I would never lie to him..."

"Of course you wouldn't," said Misto. "He's just frustrated. He didn't mean what he said. He just took his anger out on you because you were the closest thing to him."

Alonzo looked at Misto. "You think so?"

Misto smiled. "I know so, and you know Munk best. Do you really think he'd hurt you intentionally?"

"No."

"What's this?" they heard Munk say.

All the Jellicles walked out as they saw Jerrie and Teazer carry bags of stolen goods. They circled them as they started to run, and then they threw the bags at them, since it was only catnip.

Misto sensed something. He turned and sniffed. "Old Deuteronomy?" he asked and then looked to Munk.

He looked at Misto quizzically and then turned to Tanto and Cori.

_"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy," _they sang in unison.

Everyone suddenly felt warm inside and smiled, nuzzling up to each other. Munk let Misto go and get Old Deuteronomy. He scurried quick to Old D's den, wanting to bring him to the ball immediately. He could barely hear Munk start to sing about his father. He caught sight of Old Deuteronomy and ran quickly to him.

"Ah, hello, Mistoffelees," Old D. greeted.

"Hi Deuteronomy!" Misto replied cheerfully.

"So, what's happened so far? I feel terrible about missing the opening. I heard you and Vicki opened the ball."

"Yes! We did! She danced and then I sang. Munkustrap introduced Jenny, and I kind of thought he as going to sing about me so I sort of embarrassed myself. Thankfully Tugger wasn't there, but then he decided to interrupt Jenny's song."

Deuteronomy laughed.

"Yeah, and then I called him a terrible bore."

Deuteronomy laughed louder. "Oh, how'd he take that?"

"He was getting kind of hysterical. No one else could tell except for me. He was very frustrated. Then Grizabella walked out and he stalked off." Misto looked up at Old D. "Why doesn't anyone like her? She just wanted to explore the world. Is that so bad?"

Deuteronomy sighed. "It's a trust thing, Misto. She left without anyone's consent, and we weren't sure where she went and who she was talking to. She could've told anyone about us. Though, now she's just trying to be accepted again, and I'm not sure, really. I feel sorry for her."

Misto looked down and decided to change the subject. "Yes, well, anyway. Bustopher came out after that, and then there was a loud crash and I think it might've been Macavity. Then-" He stopped as he realized he was about to say what happened between Alonzo and Munkustrap. "Then we caught Jerrie and Teazer stealing some catnip."

Deuteronomy laughed. "They sure are misguided."

"Yeah, they are."

"So you still haven't seen Tugger?"

"Well, I saw him, but I knew he wanted revenge for me calling him a bore. Though he hasn't returned to the ball yet."

As Misto and Deuteronomy made theire way to the ball, Tugger stepped out as he heard the cats sing about his father. He watched Munk sing and then decided to join in. "_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives, a__nd more I am tempted to say, ninety-nine. A__nd his numerous progeny prospers and thrives, a__nd the village is proud of him in his decline._" He gave a knowing nod to Munk, letting him know he wasn't going to make this about himself.

Munk sang the next verse, and then together they sang about their father. "_Well of all things can it be really. No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye! My mind may be wandering but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!_" Then Tugger caught sight of his father with Misto, glad to see them together. He pointed excitedly.

The other cats started forward to Old Deuteronomy. When he emerged they all greeted him and nuzzled up to him greatfully. Munk thanked Misto and then led his father to the tyre. Tugger bowed to his father, all traces of annoyance gone from him.

Then it was time to tell Old Deuteronomy a story, Munk of course being the narrator. So began the story of _The Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles_. Misto sat next to Skimble and looked around for Tugger, but remembered something about bagpipes. He's probably gonna go get them. Misto stared, amused, as Jerrie and Teazer carelessly portrayed a peke and a pollicle, which only frustrated Munkustrap.

Skimble and Misto went out at the wrong time and teased Munk. He pushed them back into place, which left enough time for Tugger to strut out with his bagpipes, to at least get some spotlight. He knocked over the queens and quickly scurried off stage before Munk could get to him. They all looked for the Rumpus Cat, but of course Admetus came out from the wrong spot. Eventually, the story was over with, to Misto's relief. He even got to see Tugger humiliate himself in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

There was another crash and they all scurried away, except for Misto and Munk and Deuteronomy. Misto wanted to make sure Deuteronomy was alright, but he told him to go and be safe, so Misto did. He peeked between some junk and saw Vicki go out, to help Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy started to call the Jellicles back, but Misto wanted to wait for Tugger. He saw Alonzo go out, and flirt around with Jemima, right in front of Munk, since Munk saw Jemima in a daughterly way. He sighed and rolled his eyes, glad that his and Tugger's relationship wasn't that complicated. Then he saw Skimble go out and decided to join in, too.

"_We like to practice our airs and_ graces," he sang, dancing over to Skimble and Tumbles.

"_Jellicle Cats develop slowly,_" sang Munk, Addie, and Plato, completely mocking Misto, Skimble, and Tumbles.

"_Jellicle Cats are not too big,_" said Tumbles, defensively.

Then Asparagus decided to tease them and sang "_Jellicle Cats are roly poly._"

"_We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig,_" sang Skimble and Misto, demonstrating for Asparagus.

They kept on teasing them, but then when Addie, Munk, and Plato sang, "_If it happens to be a stormy night,_" Misto, Skimble, and Tumbles replied with, "_We will practice a caper or two in the hall._" They capered over, Misto looking down, not paying attention. Then he came face to face with Tugger. He looked up at Tugger's displeased face.

"Terrible bore, am I?" Tugger whispered.

Misto looked down, but Tugger chimed in, singing his part and played with the kittens.

Then they all danced together in the Jellicle Ball Dance. Then Misto had a little solo in which Alonzo and Pouncival eventually joined him, dancing ferociously. Tumbles came out and they bantered back and forth until Cassie came out and Alonzo danced with her (which, ultimately, broke Jemima's heart since he had been all over her a little while ago) and Tumbles, Pounce, and Misto dance together. Pounce broke off the let Misto and Tumbles do a duet, but then Bomba decided to completely cut them off.

Tugger saw this, and he saw Misto's hurt face, so he gathered some toms up and they danced their way over to get Bomba out of the way. He couldn't just pull her off, so he had to improv. He carried her off and Misto and Tumbles resumed their dancing.

"I can't believe you did that to Misto," Tugger hissed to Bomba.

"Did what?" she snapped.

"You completely interrupted him. Him and Tumbles were gonna do a duet, which they're doing now, thanks to me."

Bomba gasped. "Oh! I totally didn't see them!"

Tugger rolled his eyes and then sat on the TSE1, watching his best friend dance magestically. He's so wonderful, Tugger though. I love him so much. He smiled and climbed off and joined them as his father told them to relax. It was time for the mating ritual. This year, Plato was asking Victoria to be his mate, and as they danced, Tugger and Misto caught eyes.

Niether of them were sitting next to anyone who could possibly be their mate. Jemima and Electra were sitting next to Misto, and they'd nuzzle him, but they both had their eyes set on other toms. Tugger wasn't really sitting next to anyone, close to Jenny but yeah right. Misto and Tugger just looked at each other.

I should tell him, Tugger thought. Tonight.

I want to tell him. Misto thought. But how?

Tanto and Cori sat up, sensing something. Misto sat up, too, also sensing it. Skimble jumped up and sniffed the air. Then Skimble said he smelt something and pointed in a direction, where Misto saw Grizabella. He pointed at her and used his magic to turn on the Christmas lights where she was. He didn't mean to frighten her, he just wanted people to look at her, to see what he saw; that she's just a broken-down queen, but then Alonzo chased her away, and they all started to dance.

They all danced ferociously, all on an adrenaline high. Misto had a little duet with Tumbles again. Tugger walked to his father and pointed to the cats, saying, "Isn't this great? Gosh, Dad, I love the ball."

His father smiled. "Believe me, Tugger, I know, and I love it, too."

Then Tugger had a big dance number with Plato, Alonzo, Addie, and Jerrie, more joining in along the way, as Tugger was getting increasingly eager. Misto looked from the side, impressed that he could dance so well.

Then Grizabella came out, and they all completely rejected her. Misto was still confused, and Tugger was still upset with her for interrupted his swagger, so he stalked by her, but deep down he didn't care.

Deuteronomy was just as confused, and heartbroken as he heard Grizabella sing. He sang about happiness once he left, conflicted. Jemima joined in, too, to sing about the better parts of life, the ones Grizabella couldn't relate to.

Jelly brought out her father, Gus, and they all listened intently to his story. After him, they sang about Skimbleshanks, and this is when things got scary. They heard a loud crashing sound, and Misto ran off with Tugger.

"What was that?" Misto asked.

"Macavity," Tugger said, holding Misto protectively. "He comes at every ball, but we generally get him early on."

They scurried out once they heard the laugh, ready to fight. Some hench cats brought out Deuteronomy, but Misto was still feeling uneasy. They stood by, watching as Demeter revealed that Macavity was disguised as Deuteronomy. Tugger shoved Misto back.

"Misto! Get back!"

"Tugger! No, I can't just hide!"

Macavity grabbed Demeter, and Munk and him fought over her until Alonzo stepped in. Despite the fact that Munk didn't share the same feeling, he was still his best friend and he loved Demeter, so Demeter was important to Alonzo, too. He came in and grabbed her. They could all tell that Munk would handle it. A tom against tom fight. Macavity eventually escaped, turning out all the lights with his magic.

The cats asked what to do, and this is where Tugger stepped in.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original Conjuring Cat," he said. "There can be no doubt about that. Please, listen to me." Some of the other cats were unsure, and still not trusting of Misto, especially after just having been attacked by Macavity. "And don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat." He stood up. "There's no such cat, in the metropolis. He holds all the painted monopalies for performing surprising illusions, and creating eccentric confusiong."

_"The greatest magicians have something to learn f__rom Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turn," _he started to sing.

_"And we all say: __Oh! Well I never! Was there ever a__ cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" _He strutted in front of them.

_"He is quiet and small. __He is black f__rom the ears to the tip of his tail. __He can creep through the tiniest crack. __He can walk on the narrowest rail. __He can pick any card from a pack. __He is equally cunning with dice. __He is always decieving you into believing. __That he's only hunting for mice. __He can play any trick with a cork. __Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste. __If you look for a knife or a fork a__nd you think it was merely misplaced. __You have seen it one moment, and then it is gone! __But you find it next week lying out on the lawn!" _He pointed upward as Misto came from a rope above.

_"And we all say," _he continued. "_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever a__ cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

"Presto!" exclaimed Misto, turning the lights back on.

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever a__ cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" _

Tugger continues singing, admiring his true love so much more than he ever had. He stared on with loving eyes, just wanting to confess his undying love right there, but he didn't. He kept on singing his heart out, feeling more in love with Misto than ever before.

Then it was time for Misto's final surprise, something Tugger didn't even know about. He encouraged him on, though, nodding when Misto chose Cassie as his assistant. He threw the sheet over her, everyone staring intently. He blew some magic, waved his hands, and then he unfurled the sheet to reveal the _real _Deuteronomy.

Everyone stared, amazed. Tugger started to sing, looking at Misto with so much gratitude and love. He took his father's hand and pointed at Misto, who was so completely eager about doing such an amazing trick. He hopped into Deuteronomy's arms and nuzzled him. He looked for Tugger but instead saw everyone gathering around him, grateful for his magic.

"Thanks, Tugger," Misto whispered.

"No problem."

For the remainder of the ball, the two kept looking at each other. When Grizabella sang, when she was taken to the Heaviside Layer. They had never been more in love with each other in all their life.

After, the two hugged. "Oh, Tugger, this night has been so wonderful," Misto said. "I wouldn't want anything else to ever ruin it."

Tugger's smile faltered. Oh no, he thought. Should I kiss him? What if he doesn't react the way I want him? Then that would just ruin his night. Tugger looked down at Misto intensely. Misto stared up with his big blue eyes, waiting. He wants me to kiss him, Tugger thought. Tugger leaned down, and locked lips with the small cat in his arms. He was overwhelmed with joy when Misto kissed back. The two clung to each other, arms around on another, lips never departing.

"Oh Misto, I love you so much," Tugger said in between kisses.

Misto smiled. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that," Misto said, and the two continued to kiss, in a lover's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Charismo looked around as his father carried him into the strange place. "Pop, where are we?" he asked, looking up with his two different colored eyes. One was blue, the other golden.

"This is the Jellicle Junkyard. It's your second home," replied Pop.

Charismo looked to his left and asked, "Is that true Daddy?"

"Of course it's true," Daddy responded.

"Would I lie to you?" Pop asked.

They heard a gasp and turned to see Jenny and Jelly, big, doughy looks on their faces. "Who is this aodrable little guy?" Jenny asked, looking at Charismo.

"I'm Charismo," he said, tilting his head, making Jenny and Jelly coo.

"Where did you find him?"

"In a hat," Misot mumbled, smirking up at his lover.

"What?" the two queens asked.

"Don't you remember? I said he produced seven kittens right out of a hat. We kept this one because he's the perfect mix between us and Janelle had the other ones adopted within an hour."

"Oooo! He's so cute!"

"I get it from my daddy," Charismo said. "And I get my handsomeness from my pop, which makes me perfect."

"And he gets his arrogance also from his pop," Misto said.

Tugger smirked down at him but didn't complain, since he knew it was true. He turned to Jenny and Jelly and said, "Well, we should be going now. Charismo has been complaining how he's been so hungry."

The family started to walk away to their den. Once inside, Tugger formed a bed for his son and Misto conjured up some food. The family ate and together, Tugger and Misto sang their son to sleep. Then they climbed into their bed and cuddled.

"Good night love," said Misto.

"Good night dear," replied Tugger.

They kissed, and then let the night take them away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, alas, this is the last chapter :( I know it's not that good, but we all know they live happily ever after. I plan on having a Munk+Alonzo slash coming up in, like, thirty to fourty minutes, so if you wanna read that then go ahead!**


End file.
